What He Didn't Know
by Miss-Blixed
Summary: An "Edward Left Bella Pregnant" story.


**Edward left me pregnant – Twilight fan fiction**

I just stood there poking at my stomach, at the bulge there. The bulge I don't understand. I haven't eaten anything in weeks, ever since _he_ left, but I have continued to puke up my guts. I am very confused. What is going on with my body? It looks like a baby bump, but that is impossible. I only did it once recently the night before _he_ left. _He_ can't have kids. What is going on? _He_ is a vampire that means _he_ can't have kids, doesn't it? But I must be pregnant because of the baby bump, and it must be _his_ as _he_ is the only person I have done it with here in Forks. It must be possible. But what is growing inside of me? And why is the bump appearing so early? It has only been 2 and a half weeks. If it turns out to be a vampire I can't stay here around all of my family and friends. It could harm them. I guess that means I will have to leave so no harm comes to the people I love.

I ran from the bathroom - tripping over the floor boards in my hurry - and grabbed a large bag. I started filling it with everything I would need. Clothes, bathroom toiletries, and my college fund as I will need to have some money to look after my baby, and it is not like I can go to college now anyway. So I don't really need a college fund. I can't even finish high school. I finished packing and hid my bag under my bed. I will leave tonight, when Charlie is asleep, so I don't have to come up with an excuse that will hurt him too much.

I went down stairs and tried to act as natural as possible, so I don't tip Charlie off. I was wearing a baggy t-shirt to cover up my baby bump, and a pair of loose fitting jeans, since my normal ones do not fit me anymore. I decided to eat something. Not for me, but for my baby. It will need all the nutrition it can get. It needs the nourishment to grow and I am not selfish enough to harm its life just because I am in mourning. I got some eggs and bacon out of the fridge and some beans out of the cupboard. I quickly cooked the stuff up then called Charlie through for lunch. He looked happy to see me eating again, or maybe it was just that he hasn't had anything but take out since I went into this depression. I tried a bit of the food and was surprised at how hungry I was. I ended up gobbling everything on my plate down in 5 minutes. After Charlie had finished I washed up our dishes and went into the living room to sit with Charlie. I tried to get lost in what he was watching to pass time, but I couldn't. I don't get how Charlie can sit here and just watch guys pass a ball and jump on top of each other. I really don't get sports.

With that thought I got up and walked up the stairs tripping on the top step and bashing my head against the wall. I heard Charlie shout and the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the worried look on his face as he carried me towards my bedroom. I fell into a restless dream. I was getting chased after by people in cloaks, wait they were not chasing after me, they were chasing after the bundle in my arms. I looked down as saw the most gorgeous creature ever, a baby girl with mahogany brown hair and startling emerald green eyes. They want this beautiful baby; well I won't let them have her. I continued running with this strange urge to protect the defenceless little baby like she is mine. Maybe she is maybe this is my little baby. The cloaked people are closing in on us from all sides. I am looking for an escape when they suddenly grab my baby. I try to fight them to get her back but they are too strong. They are vampires. They chuck my precious baby in the flames of a nearby fire they have just lit. I break down crying.

I suddenly awoke in my bed, sweating from my dream. It was 1 am already. Shit! I had planned to leave earlier than this so I could get farther away before Charlie woke up and tried to start contacting me, calling people I knew, worrying everyone about where I am. I quickly got changed out of my sweaty clothes, grabbed my bag from under the bed, shoved on my trainers, grabbed my phone of my bed side cabinet and tiptoed out of my bedroom. I slowly walked down the hallway and down the stairs, stumbling and banging a bit as I tripped on the last step. Luckily I didn't knock myself out this time. I froze. I listened to see if Charlie had woken and to my relief a few seconds later he let out a little snore. Thank god he didn't hear me. I picked up my bags that I had dropped and my keys off the unit and walked carefully to the door. I silently left the house, and relocked the door. Free from the house, I ran to my truck, flung my stuff in, got in and started the engine.

My truck thundered to life, shit I forgot how loud my truck was and it seemed even louder in the quiet of the night. I looked up to see Charlie staring out the window. I shoved my truck into gear and drove off hearing Charlie shouting me as I drove up the road. He must be dying it is all my fault. I took the only thing he had away from him, his daughter and his grandchild even though he doesn't know about the second one. Wait scratch that, it is not my fault, it is Ed ... _His_ fault, _he_ done this to me. _His_ brother had just tried to kill me, then _he_ does this to me, then _he_ leaves me alone to deal with the consequences. That bastard. How on earth did I ever trust _him_, and if _he_ ever returns I will never trust _him_ again. I will figure something out I will find somewhere to go. I will look after my child like I am supposed to. I will do everything possible for my child; I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

After a couple of hours I was still driving down the main road towards Seattle. I decided that would be the best place to go for just now until I could find a vampire to explain this all to me. I continued to drive for another 10 minutes until the turn in to Seattle. I drove around searching for somewhere to stay until I have everything sorted out. An hour later I still hadn't seen anything so I decided to pull in beside some trees and I soon fell asleep in the front of my truck telling myself I would look through the paper ads for a job and an apartment in the morning.

The next morning I did not wake up where I fell asleep. Instead of waking up in my truck, I woke up in a cold stone room with one small window which was barred up. There were also two girls in the room with me. They were crying about something. I had an urge to go over there and comfort them. I slowly got up and walked over to the two girls. They looked about my age, they looked like twins. They had short spiky out brown hair, pale skin, freckles and big blue eyes, they were also so small, kind of like Al... Pixie.

I sat down next to them and spoke, "hi, I'm Isabella. Who are you'?"

"I... a...am Ti... Ana and this is my twi... in sister Tanzin." She got out in between sobs.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, they just look so sad.

"Yes." Answered Tanzin.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" there must be something wrong but what?

"Why do you care? It's not like you're our mother or something."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. If you need anyone to talk to, you can always count on me to listen."

"Well, it's just that we found out our mother is being sentenced to death for letting out our secret and we haven't even met her yet. I don't even think she knows we exist."

"She is getting killed for telling someone a secret?" okay now I'm confused, the only secret I know you can get killed for telling is that vampires exist.

"Yes. But it is a big secret to us and she has told someone who is not like us."

"Well what is the secret? I might know it and be able to help you."

"But you can't help us you are one of the people who are not meant to know."

"Well, what is your mother's name then? I might know her."

"Mary."

"Mary who?"

"Mary Alice Brandon." Alice, Pixie. The only person she told was me. Does that mean I am the cause she is going to die? I broke down crying, I didn't know what else to do. My best friend is getting killed for me going to deep into her life. Oh my god this is all my fault.

A small voice broke through my breakdown, "Isabella? Are you okay? Did you know her?" it was a startled but anxious Tiana.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault", I wailed.

"What's your fault?"

"It's my fault your mother is getting killed. Me and Alice were best friends, and I had to get far too nosy and find out she is a vampire. Now she is going to die." I said becoming calmer. I turned around to see two very shocked girls at my outburst. Wait if they were Alice's children wouldn't they be vampires to be still this young. "How can you be her daughters? She is a vampire she can't have children, and if she had you when she was human you would be in your 50's by now and I know you are not vampires because I can hear your heart beats."

"Well, we are half vampire, half human. We stopped aging after 6 years and we look like 19 year olds. She had us while she was human and I bit her after I was born as she was dying, she started changing but I never got to see her wake as we were stolen away by the Volturi so they could do experiments on us and check to see if we are dangerous. We have been here ever since." Answered Tiana.

"I have a few more questions. Can I ask them?" they both nodded. "Tiana you say you bit Alice. Does that mean half vampires are venomous?"

"Well, I am, but Tanzin is not. So I guess it just depends."

"What do you eat or drink or whatever?"

"We can survive off of human food or blood. Blood makes us stronger so we are normally fed human food by the Volturi."

"Do you drink human blood or animal blood when you do get blood?"

"Normally animal, they don't want us getting our strength up."

"OK. That is all my questions." So now I meet someone who is like what is growing inside of me. At least I have an idea of what to expect now.

"Why are you so inquisitive about us?" Tanzin questioned.

"Well... I am kind of... pregnant... with a half vampire." I smiled.

"You will need me here as soon as it is born then." Tiana said.

"Why?"

"I have the venom as the birth almost kills you. If I am not here you might die as your baby might not have venom. I will need to change you straight after you have given birth. How far along are you?"

"Two and a half weeks, but I already have a noticeable baby bump."

"That is because half vampire pregnancy's only last a month. You only have a week and a half left to go." Only that short amount of time. Does that mean I will be giving birth in this stone chamber? How does half vampire birth work anyway?

A young vampire of about 15 or 16 walked in telling the person outside to bolt the door behind her. She was short, pale, blonde hair with purple highlights and bright crimson eyes. In the shock of the colour of her eyes I jumped back a little bit, bashing into one of the twins. The vampire noticed this and laughed and the twins joined. I looked around confused. Why are they laughing about me jumping a little bit.

"Calm down. I won't harm you. I'm the good guy." She said in a soft melodious voice.

"Who a-are you?" what on earth. If she works for the Volturi that makes her the bad guy, doesn't it?

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Jane but I prefer to be called Janey because I find it so much cuter. You must be Isabella Swan"

"Yes. Call me Bella or Izzy though. I don't like my full name it's too formal. And how do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are. You are the silly little human who managed to steal the heart of the hottest vampire ever, and then you manage to get pregnant with his child. Then he left you. Tragic really, but then you were found by Dimitri and taken here because he could smell what was inside of you, so he knew that you knew our secret. He brought you here and they figured out that the Cullens must have told you because their scent was the only one near, and of course we done a DNA test to find out who the father is. There is one thing I want to know though, how did you get Edward? He normally closes all the girls out. I should know he turned me down as he said I wasn't what he was looking for." She sighed at the end of her long speech.

God she can talk. "Well he said he wanted to kill me when he first met me as the smell of my blood was more appealing than any other human he had smelt before. He also said he liked my scent. That it was of Freesias. He said he just fell in love with me but I don't understand that as I am nothing special. Bland features, clumsy and a total adrenaline junkie."

She suddenly burst out laughing. "What?" I moaned.

"It's just that you look so mellow and the idea of you being reckless and dangerous is just hysterical." She got out between laughing and hiccupping. Wait vampires hiccup? I am getting more and more confused each second.

"For your information I have done many stupid, reckless and dangerous things, so don't judge from my innocent appearance. Not that Edward knows about any of the stupid things I have done as he can't read my mind."

"OMG! You are so lucky he can't read your mind it gets so damn annoying. Well spill? What stupid and reckless things have you done to date?"

"Well at the age of seven I went cliff diving off a 100 metre cliff and almost drowned but I still do that. When I was twelve I got my friend Jacob to teach me how to ride a motorcycle and I ended up underneath it and my leg nearly torn off but I still go motorcycling with Jacob every weekend. When I was fourteen I went to a party the seniors were hosting and got completely smashed and decided to try and rob a store with some of the older guys and ended up in jail but I got out the next day as they think the older ones forced me to do it, I can't really remember anything past the first drink. Then the worst thing I ever done, I got pregnant at fifteen and gave birth to it. She live with my mum as I am apparently to chaotic to look after a child. And finally I got pregnant with a vampire. See what I mean reckless, stupid things." I smiled and felt like laughing as that is a lot to take in, I mean it is basically my life story.

"You already have a child?" asked Tanzin creeping back into the conversation.

"Yeah! Her name is Inga but my mum doesn't let me look after her which I think is just stupid as she is my child. She is the cutest thing ever. She is just over two years old, has deep brown skin, brown hair with natural golden highlights and her eye colour changes depending on what mood she is in. It is kind of weird but I love her all the same."

"She is talented as a human. That is amazing. Imagine what she would be like as a vampire." Jane squealed.

"She can't become a vampire." I said quietly as I knew they could hear me no matter how quiet I was.

"Why is that?"

"It will kill her."

"How could it kill her? I only know one thing our venom kills and that is shape shifters or as some people prefer to call them werewolves."

I smiled sheepishly and said, "Well... her father is kind of a werewolf so it is a high possibility that she has the gene too since both of her father's parents were werewolves as well."

"Oh come on. Are you really that stupid to sleep with two of the most dangerous things on earth? I am beginning to think you have no sense of self preservation."

"Well, he wasn't a werewolf then. He turned into one about a year after Inga was born. I wouldn't sleep with him when he was a werewolf because I know that he could kill me. God I'm not that stupid."

"Well, obviously you are you got pregnant with a vampire. When you knew he was a vampire as well."

"Hey! Saying that is slagging off my mum as well!" exclaimed Tanzin

"Sorry! And thanks for reminding me why I was here. Your mum, Mary is being sentenced to death as soon as they find her, but they haven't found her yet. It is like she knows when they are going to come. I hope they don't find her though. I really don't want her to die. Apparently they have been looking for a reason to kill her ever since she gave birth to you two as she was a human who knew too much and a human who brought things into the world that shouldn't exist according to Aro. I really hate that Denali girl for ratting her and Isabella out."

"Hold up! A Denali ratted us out? They were meant to be like family to the Cullens. Why did they do that to her? Shit... this is my fault too."

"How is a Denali ratting you out your fault? Tanya is just a bitch and everyone knows it."

"Well she really likes Edward, and when Edward chose me over her she swore to get revenge as she said I stole her mate as she deeply loved him, but the Cullens wouldn't let me step aside for Tanya so she said she would get revenge on the whole family not just me. So now I feel terrible. I should of let her have him and that way Alice wouldn't be sentenced to death, I wouldn't be here and the rest of the Cullens wouldn't be at risk. I made Tanya do all this." By this point i had broken down crying and so were the twins, but Jane just looked furious.

"How dare you blame yourself for this? It is not your fault that bitch has an obsession with Edward. You didn't stop him from going to her. He chose to stay with you because you are the one he loves. Not that stuck up bitch that is used to getting everything she wants without complaint. Anyway i never got to finish what i was saying. I am here to help the three of you escape along with my brother and myself. It will take a while to get all the details sorted out, but it will work. My plan will also save Mary. Just one thing though, don't think about the plan. Got it?"

"Whoa! You can speak. I'm in if it means saving everyone though. I also have a thing that i hope you comply to as well." I said.

"What is it?"

"Please don't kill anyone?"

"That is going to complicate things a little. Can i still hurt them though?"

"Janey? You are so small you might get hurt."

"No i won't. I won't even go near them. I will use my gift."

"You have a gift?"

"Yes. Quite a powerful one and that is the reason Aro turned me into a vampire. He was told by a Talent sensing vampire that me and my brother would be extremely powerful. So he turned us into vampires and we were made to work on his guard."

"What are yours and your brother's gifts?"

"Well, mine is the illusion of pain and i can make a person cripple from the pain, but i can only use it on one person at a time. My Brother Alec's power is basically the antidote to mine, he can make his victim go completely numb so they can feel nothing at all, and he is also stronger than me and can use it on more than one person at a time. Lucky him."

Yes, because being able to hurt lots of people is a good thing


End file.
